Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in apparatuses such as computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile (e.g., phase change memory, flash) memory.
Non-volatile memories are important elements of integrated circuits due to their ability to maintain data absent a power supply. Phase change materials have been investigated for use in non-volatile memory cells. Phase change memory (PCM) elements include phase change materials, such as chalcogenide alloys, that are capable of stably transitioning between amorphous and crystalline phases. Each phase exhibits a particular resistance state and the resistance states distinguish the logic values of the memory element. Specifically, an amorphous state exhibits a relatively high resistance and a crystalline state exhibits a relatively low resistance. One of different logic levels (e.g., logic 1 or logic 0) can be assigned to each of these states.
Thus, there are general needs to improve PCM devices.